The purpose of this study is to establish the efficacy of the surgical treatment of ventricular tachycardia arising from an aneurysm by the operative procedure called "encircling ventriculotomy". Patients will be studied if shown to be intractable to approved drug therapy or if referred for routine eneurysmectomy but demonstrating inducible tachyarrhythmia, and if the tachycardia can be reproducibly induced. The ability to replicate tachycardia will be demonstrated, using the ventricular extrastimulus technique as well as bursts of rapid pacing before surgery. The surgical procedure will be done in a manner that emphasizes rapid technique, limits cardiopulmonary bypass and is available to all cardiac surgeons, without use of endocardial or epicardial mapping. The success of surgery will be then validated by electrophysiologic study in an identical manner to that used pre-operatively.